


I Wanna Be (Naked)

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, in case that isn't clear lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Raihan and Sofia wake up horny and craving one another - but work calls, and they're both left frustrated and pent-up for the day.  In fact, the day itself seems to conspire to keep them apart, even when they're back home from work.But that just makes eventual release all the sweeter, right?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Melissa, who goes by Pd-atric on Tumblr and PDATRlC on Twitter! Sofia is her wonderful, beautiful OC and is used and posted here with permission! Please go follow her and join the Raifia Nation haha <3

Raihan stirred in bed, trying to roll away from the first rays of the morning sun that somehow always managed to stream in between his blinds. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so it had to be early. He had a little more time to sleep, and he wanted to take advantage of every minute.

Or, at least, he thought he did, until he rolled right against Sofia’s backside. In his groggy, half-awake state, he’d almost forgotten she was in bed with him. But then, where else would his love be? A sleepy smile spread across Raihan’s face as he inched closer to her, curling his tall frame around her.

Arceus. Was there anything better than being the big spoon?

Sofia stirred at Raihan’s movements, only half-wakened by the way he fit himself to her. He moved fairly often in the night - she supposed it was only natural, given how long his limbs were; he constantly had to rearrange himself to try to get comfortable - and Sofia had learned to sleep through most of his tossing and turning. In fact, she was practically asleep again before she realized she could feel Raihan’s erection pressed against her ass.

A surge of desire coursed through Sofia; he probably hadn’t even meant to excite her, which made it all the more arousing. But the intimacy of their positions, the size and firmness of him against her body - how could she not want him? 

It was too bad he’d gone back to sleep.

Or, at least, she thought he had, until his hips stirred against her, grinding his big cock against her soft ass just the tiniest amount. It was a tentative movement, easy enough to disguise as nothing in case Sofia was still asleep or not in the mood. But Sofia was very much in the mood, and she pressed back into Raihan just the tiniest amount, letting him know his move would be reciprocated, if he wanted.

“Hey,” Raihan rumbled, his voice husky with sleep. “Good morning to the most beautiful woman in Galar.”

“Good morning to the horniest Dragon Tamer in Galar,” Sofia murmured back playfully, pressing her hips more fully against Raihan. In response, the man pressed his lips to her neck, smiling into her skin.

“You got me,” he chuckled. 

“What time is it?” Sofia asked, her mind already beginning to plan for the day ahead. Raihan groaned, sitting halfway up and craning his neck to see the alarm clock.

“Two minutes til six,” he proclaimed, flopping back into bed and nuzzling into Sofia’s neck once more. He pressed a couple quick kisses to her skin, making her hum in pleasure. Raihan’s smile grew at the sound, and he pressed his hips into hers again, seeking the friction he was so desperately craving.

To his delight, Sofia ground herself back against him, wiggling her hips in a way that was playful and teasing and incredibly seductive all at once. 

Then the alarm clock went off.

“We can snooze it once, right?” Sofia asked, mentally crossing her fingers that Raihan would agree.

“I don’t see why not,” Raihan responded, reaching and twisting to hit what he was pretty sure was the snooze button on their alarm clock - not that he bothered to look; he was much too intent on the beautiful woman in bed with him. As he rolled against Sofia’s backside again, Sofia hummed in contentment, and the next few minutes were spent just rocking into one another, enjoying the shared moment. Sofia’s breathing slowly began to come in heavier pants, and for his part, Raihan could feel his cock growing so hard, it ached. With a low moan, he reached one hand up to cup Sofia’s breast.

“We really shouldn’t,” Sofia said in a voice that was  _ just _ bordering on needy. “We’ve got work…”

“Yeah,” Raihan breathed, his voice still husky, but this time with desire. “It’s probably five past by now,” he muttered, groping at the soft flesh in his hand as Sofia wiggled against him. He slowly trailed his hand down her ribcage, down her stomach, and along the crease where her thigh joined the body, seeking her core.

“Don’t wanna be late for work,” Sofia muttered, though it was very half-hearted, as Raihan had started to rub circles against her clit.

“Yeah,” Raihan agreed, though he didn’t slow down his movements in the least. After a long moment, he spoke up again. “If we just have cereal bars for breakfast…” he started.

“Sounds good,” Sofia breathed back. Raihan grinned at her eagerness. He was pleased to feel her hand reach behind herself and grab at his ass, pulling him more firmly against her body - though, in all honesty, he was perhaps more pleased when his hands dipped just a little lower, towards her entrance, which was already dripping wet for him.

“Somebody’s enjoying this,” Raihan said, immediately hoping he didn’t sound too smug.

“I am,” Sofia hummed back happily. “Though we’ve got to make this quick.”

“We will,” Raihan murmured. “Let me just take a minute to prepare you.”

But before his fingers could go anywhere, two very insistent Rotom-phones flew off their chargers, circling around the bed. Both Raihan and Sofia jumped, and Sofia wondered if Raihan was as grateful for the covers over their bodies as she was.

“Zzzt! Zzzt!” One buzzed, in a manner similar to an alarm clock.

“It’s already going on ten pazzt zzzix!” The other announced.

“You’re both going to be late! Zzt!”

Sofia and Raihan both cursed, sitting up and throwing the covers off.

“Ten minutes past?” Sofia frowned, already racing to grab her clothes for the day. “I thought the alarm snoozed for five!”

“It does!” Raihan said, trying desperately to hide his erection while shooing away the Rotoms. “I must have hit the off button on accident instead!”

Sofia cursed again, stubbing her toe against the dresser as she tried to pull on a sock.

“We’re definitely going to be late,” she groaned.

“I know,” Raihan groaned back, the Rotoms finally having been ushered out of the room.

As Sofia dressed, she wondered if Raihan was still as horny as she was.

Not that it mattered - she might be feeling pent-up, but she couldn’t do anything about it, now, and neither could he.

And they were, of course, both late to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia bustled through the city of Hammerlocke, trying very hard to ignore that she was going to have to walk past her boyfriend’s workplace - Hammerlocke Stadium itself - to get to the store she needed. Two Turtonators in the Daycare had gone through some particularly aggressive mating rituals, and they’d managed to break and char a significant amount of their second-largest breeding pen - which was quite impressive, considering it was made of steel. Their pen repairman/wholesaler operated out of Motostoke - another Daycare worker had stopped by there to get the replacement parts - but the locksmith worked out of Hammerlocke, and they definitely needed a replacement lock immediately. Sofia had volunteered to go, and now here she was, trying not to reminisce on the wonderful - but frustrating - morning she and Raihan had shared.

The sun beat down with an unusual intensity as Sofia power walked along. She wished she’d brought a hat to keep the worst of it off her. She also wished she could just…swing into the Stadium and finish what she and Raihan had started this morning. But that’s absurd; Raihan was working, even if she had some leeway with time where this errand is concerned. With a sigh and a grimace, Sofia left the Stadium behind her, though she did unzip her body suit just enough to get some air on her chest. That should help her cool down, she hoped.

She was almost a block away from the Stadium when she heard a familiar voice.

“Sof?”

There was only one person who called her that, and she looked to where she heard Raihan’s voice coming from. The tall man was crossing the cobblestone street to get to her, his long legs making up the distance easily.

As he drew closer, she could also see he’s got his glasses on.

His glasses. Oh fuck. With them on, he looked stunning and casual and handsome all at once; her heart picked up its pace just a hair at the sight.

“What are you doing here?” Raihan asked, a grin breaking across his face as he opeeds his arms to embrace her. Sofia smiled in return as she slid into his arms. He cupped her cheek lovingly as he kissed her hello, and Sofia felt her knees turn to gelatin at his tenderness. She returned the kiss, but Raihan pulled away after a lingering moment, then added a peppering of kisses across her cheeks and neck, continuing even as she spoke.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Sofia laughed, her heart fluttering more and more by the moment. “But I’m here because we had an incident at the Daycare, and the bosses needed me to run down here to get a new lock for a pen that was incinerated,” she explained. Raihan’s eyebrows raised at her words, though Sofia also noticed the way his eyes darted down to the exposed skin of her chest. She smirked a little, setting one hand on his waist, and returned the peppering of kisses to every inch of skin she could reach of his chest, neck, and cheeks. Raihan let her, for a moment, then straightened up, suddenly serious.

“Is - is everyone all right?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Just not every day we get to handle a couple of adventurous Turtonators,” Sofia laughed. Raihan laughed too, tapping his forehead to hers and kissing the tip of her nose.

“They’re pretty fierce Pokemon,” he agreed. “It’s the Dragon in them, you know.” A beat passed, then Raihan added, “You look amazing, by the way. I, uh, don’t usually see you during the workday, but, uh,” he said, losing his train of thought as his eyes once again darted down to her chest. “You just look great.”

Sofia had to resist a smirk, though she did press her arms against her chest a smidge, allowing her breasts to look just a little more pert and full . She couldn’t help it; she was just the right amount of pent-up from this morning, and Raihan looked the right amount of interested.

“I don’t usually see you during the workday, either,” she mused coyly. “Shouldn’t you be in Hammerlocke Stadium or something? Training, not wearing glasses and looking so irresistible?”

“Lunch break,” Raihan beamed. “You know that coffee place I’ve been telling you about? The one that does the little Flygon latte art?”

“You went there again?” Sofia laughed, amused.

“I can’t resist it! It’s just so cute,” Raihan laughed in return, though his brilliant blue eyes quickly changed from playful to soft and warm as he leaned down to kiss Sofia on the mouth. “Kind of like you,” he murmured against her lips. As he pulled away, his expression became more serious. “Are the Daycare folks expecting you back at a certain time for this errand?”

Sofia noticed the way his voice became a bit husky as he said the words, and she wondered if his mind was going where her mind was going.

“No,” Sofia breathed back. “As long as I’m back at a fairly reasonable time, with that lock in hand…and, of course, I could always tell them that I stopped in to ask the Dragon Tamers in the Stadium for some advice on Turtonators...”

“Like you need our advice,” Raihan murmured with a quiet chuckle. “You’re the expert in Pokemon Breeding here. We just battle with ‘em. But hey…any chance you wanna swing into the locker rooms with me for a moment? We should have some alone time before lunch ends.”

Sofia felt her breathing hitch at this.

“Yeah. Yes. Definitely yes,” she agreed. Raihan stood up straight, adjusting his glasses a little and grinning.

“Let’s hurry, then,” he decided.

Raihan’s long legs carried him quickly along the street back to the Stadium. Sofia had to really power walk to keep up - she wouldn’t give in to the indignity of having to jog alongside her boyfriend while he’s only walking. The whole time, she could only hope that the locker rooms really would be empty.

“Remind me to thank those Turtonators or their Trainers at some point for basically dropping you into my lap,” Raihan pureds as they rode the elevator down to the locker rooms, just a floor above the Power Plant. Sofia nestled into his side, settling one hand on his far hip and feeling his strong arm wrap around her in return.

“I’m pretty sure we won’t be seeing either Pokemon or their Trainers for a while,” Sofia said, only half thinking about what she was saying. She stepped in front of her boyfriend, reaching casually around him and cupping his small, pert ass in both her hands. She was already hoping that Raihan would kiss her, ravish her from head to toe, take her in the locker room and send her on her way, satisfied, and she had to actually pull herself out of her own thoughts to remember what else she wanted to say. “They mate, like, once a year.”

“Aww, too bad,” Raihan said. “I wanted to see the look on those Trainers’ faces when they realized how infamous their Pokemon are. Hey, by the way, what do you call a Turtonator who’s really popular?”

The elevator dinged as they reachd their destination, and Sofia practically dragged Raihan out into the holding room. It was, mercifully, empty, and she kissed him fiercely, swallowing down whatever the answer to his own joke was going to be. 

“Right,” Raihan said breathlessly. “Right. Men’s locker rooms are over here. Come on,” he added, pulling her along. A brief sweep of the locker rooms revealed that it was, in fact, empty, and Raihan wasted no time, immediately pinning Sofia against a locker. He managed to press her against a flat section, so no handles or locks were digging into her back; however, she could still feel the cold of the metal behind her even through her clothing.

But this thought disappeared from her mind quickly as Raihan leaned down, kissing her deeply, hungrily.

“I’ve been so horny for you all day,” he groaned. “You have no idea.”

“Yes, I do,” Sofia protested, pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring. Raihan moaned at this, letting her take charge.

“Maybe you do,” he admitted when they both pulled back for air. A moment later, his lips were back on hers, and this time, his tongue pressed into her mouth, exploring. Sofia relished the familiar taste of him, the way his big hands slid down from her shoulders to grope at her breasts. She let herself explore his body in return - his strong, well-muscled shoulders, his broad chest.

Just as Raihan’s long fingers found the zipper for Sofia’s bodysuit and began to pull it down, the door to the locker room swung open.

To his credit, Raihan heard the sound, and scrambled to re-zip Sofia’s suit (perhaps a little more than was strictly necessary) while pulling away from her quickly. By the time that Sebastian, his current top Gym Trainer, stepped into the men’s locker room, they both thought they look innocent enough, neither caught in the act of anything dirty or unseemly whatsoever.

“Raihan? And Sofia?” Sebastian said suspiciously. Okay, Sofia admitted to herself, maybe they didn’t look that innocent, but at least they still had all their clothes on. “What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t nice to see you,” he amended quickly. “But, well, this is the men’s locker room.”

“Sofia stopped in to ask me a question about Turtonators,” Raihan said quickly. He’s terrible at lying, Sofia thought, noticing the way he had started to break into a light sweat. “She’s got a work errand to take care of, so…” he trailed off, clearly a bit unsure of where to go from there.

“I don’t have a lot of time. Raihan said to just tag along while he prepared for your afternoon training session,” Sofia tried. Sebastian quirked one eyebrow, clearly unimpressed; it’s a flimsy excuse at best, but they’ve committed to it by now. “Do you happen to have any experience with Turtonator mating rituals? More specifically, how to control the damage that comes alongside the male’s Flamethrower dance?”

Sebastian grimaced and shook his head.

“No, and from the sounds of it, I’m glad I don’t,” he said, setting down his training bag on a bench. “Raihan’s got nothing for you?”

“Never tried breeding my male, or anything,” Raihan said, and it’s the truth.

“Makes sense. I’m pretty sure Camilla had her Turtonator bred, so you could ask her. Though hers is female,” Sebastian mused.

“Right, well, we better give you some space so you can change,” Raihan decided, hooking his arm through Sofia’s and pulling her out of the locker room, back to the holding room. “See you in a few, Seb.”

Once in the holding room, both Raihan and Sofia deflated a little.

“There’s always the women’s locker room,” Raihan offered, though there wasn’t much hope in his voice as he said the words.

“No way,” Sofia said, wishing she could say yes. “We don’t need some sort of scandal about you being in the lady’s changing room to hit the news.”

A moment of silence stretched between them, and Sofia and Raihan both sighed.

“Well, I guess I better get going again,” Sofia decided reluctantly.

“Guess so,” Raihan agreed, his voice every bit as reluctant. She cupped his cheek and he leaned down for her again, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Don’t be so glum,” Sofia said, though the words were as much for her benefit as his. “The remainder of the work day will go fast enough. And we’ll have plenty of time - and privacy - to have some fun tonight,” she added with a mischievous light in her eyes. Raihan smiled at this, a gleam coming back to his eyes as well.

“Yeah, that’s true. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” He kissed her another time, this time lingering on her lips. “Do you want me to walk you out?”

Sofia shrugged.

“Nah, I’ll just get on my way. But if Camilla does happen to have any advice on Turtonator, could you text me what she says? I’m pretty sure our pair are gonna be going at it for another two or three days,” Sofia laughed, stepping away from Raihan.

“I’ll definitely let you know if she has any tips,” Raihan agreed, reaching out and taking her hand.

They lingered there a moment, together, joined by their fingers, then finally, turned and parted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Raihan opened the door to his and Sofia’s apartment, he was surprised to see some of her stuff on the couch. She’d beaten him home for a change. This in itself would typically be a bit unusual - typically, she had further to travel from the Daycare than he did from the Stadium to get back home - but then, he had stuck around with Camilla for a while after their official training session ended. She’d told him everything she knew about Turtonator biology, mating habits, interests, and behavior - all in all, it had been a long conversation; she clearly had gleaned a bit of knowledge about her Partner Pokemon from her breeding experience. The question of whether or not any of it would be useful to Sofia, however, was another question entirely - but he’d have stayed another hour to talk to Camilla if it would have meant helping his girlfriend.

Raihan set his stuff down, too, and only then did he realize he could hear water running somewhere.

Sofia’s taking a shower.

The thought of his gorgeous girlfriend, in the shower, water streaming over her luscious curves….it almost felt like too much for him to take. Raihan hurried to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Sof?” He called.

“Hey,” Sofia called back. “Glad you made it home. Training go late?”

“Something like that,” he said. “Hey, you mind if I join you in there?”

“Sure,” Sofia responded, and that was all Raihan needed to hear. She said something else, but it was somewhat muffled by the door and the shower, so he could hardly hear. He was too busy stripping down as quickly as he could, anyway, shedding his sweatshirt and shorts at lightning speed. His cock was already half-hard when he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them; he had wanted Sofia so badly, all day, he knew he was going to have to work hard to stay calm now that he finally was going to have her.

Raihan pushed open the bathroom door, somewhat surprised by the blast of heat and humidity that hit his skin as he did so. Sofia had probably been in the shower for a while now, he figured, and really, the steamy air felt good, and might even help set the mood somehow.

“Hey,” Sof said, pulling the shower curtain back. She looked as drop dead gorgeous as Raihan had imagined; he was pretty sure he had just gone from half hard to fully hard in the span of five seconds alone.

“Hey, yourself,” he said, his voice husky. “You got room for me in there?” That was a cheesy line, he realized as soon as he said it, but to his relief, Sofia only smiled.

“Yeah,” she agreed, stepping closer to the shower head, out of the spray of the water. “Just be aware that -” she began as Raihan stepped in, but she didn’t even finish her sentence, because once he was in, he realized he needed to get out. Immediately.

Sofia apparently tooks showers in water hot enough to make Fire-type Pokemon seem cold.

Raihan tripped and stumbled on his way out of the shower; he landed on the ground in a mess of limbs, pretty certain he had gotten a few first degree burns from the two milliseconds he actually spent in the shower with Sofia.

“Oh, shit, Raihan, are you okay?” Sofia called, clambering out of the shower after him. “I tried to tell you the shower was probably gonna be a bit warm for you.” She reached out to help him up, but Raihan flinched away.

“I’m fine, and I’ll get up on my own, rather than burn myself on your hand,” he groaned, scrambling back up to his feet.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Sofia fretted, looking at Raihan carefully.

“Yeah,” he said, feeling his erection growing soft, despite the gorgeous woman in front of him. “I’m, uh, just gonna go run some cold water on my forearms for a minute. But why don’t you go finish up your shower?”

“Okay. I just have to condition my hair, and then I’ll help you,” Sofia promised, and to Raihan’s amazement, somehow hopped back into the shower, apparently completely unfazed by it.

He blinked a moment - _how? -_ then skulked out of the bathroom. The heat and humidity felt oppressive now, and he could always find cool water in the kitchen sink.

This was definitely not shaping up to be the night he was looking forward to all day.

* * *

As bad as his skin had felt right when he’d fallen out of the shower, Raihan had been pleased to find he wasn’t that bad off in the whole scheme of things, once his pain receptors had been given a chance to settle down. 

“Hey, Sof?” He called into the bathroom. “I’m okay. Take your time with your shower and getting dressed and all that, all right?”

“You’re sure?” Sofia called back.

“Positive. The wound to my pride is worse than the wound to my skin,” Raihan admitted with a laugh.

Sofia laughed at this, and promised she’d be out soon.

Raihan made his way back to the bed and flopped down on it, unable to resist pulling the covers up over his legs, at least. He was tempted to sulk - and, in fact, what he was doing right now, throwing himself on the bed with his arms crossed and hiding under the covers, might be considered sulking. Okay, it was definitely sulking, he admitted to himself. But after a few moments, he began to suspect that though he might have made a fool of himself, the night hadn’t been totally ruined. He wasn’t seriously injured, after all, and he was getting horny again, imagining Sofia finishing up her shower…if he wasucky, she might still be in the mood, and they could finally finish what they started this morning.

Raihan felt his cock twitch in excitement as Sofia emerged from the bathroom, her hair still a little damp and a towel wrapped around her body. She probably had no idea how sexy she was right then, and somehow, that made the sight of her all the more arousing.

“I’m _so_ sorry about that, Raihan,” Sofia apologized, moving over to him. She slid into bed next to him, fitting her body to his and pulling his head against her chest. She was warm and she smelled delightful, and her chest was so soft…

“Don’t worry about it, Sof,” Raihan murmured, holding her tightly. He looked up at her and cupped her cheek in one hand, pulling her down to a kiss. Sofia felt her chest swell nearly to bursting at the gentle movement; it always left her so flustered, the way he was so tender, the way she couldn’t turn away - would never want to turn away. A moment later, he pulled back, and returned his head to her chest. “I’m okay.”

“I’m so glad you are,” Sofia breathed. “I feel terrible, though. I thought you heard me when I tried telling you the first time that the shower was probably way too hot for you.”

“I was, uh, a little busy,” Raihan admitted, pressing his hips forward and grinding himself against Sofia’s thigh. Sofia was a little surprised to find that he was already half-hard, and she felt her own arousal begin to pool between her thighs.

“Busy?” Sofia asked, pressing back against Raihan’s manhood to give him the friction he so clearly craved.

“Yeah,” Raihan breathed, pulling the towel down a little to bare Sofia’s breasts to him. He peppered them in kisses and raised one hand to grope at the soft flesh, still grinding into her all the while.

“With what?” Sofia asked, her hands finding his ass and squeezing at it. Her hopes soared; he was clearly still horny, despite his little tumble earlier, and she might finally get what she had been waiting all day for.

“With getting undressed,” Raihan mumbled back, and if it weren’t for the way his mouth closed around one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around the hardening peak, he would have probably gotten some sort of teasing remark in return. As it was, though, he only got a moan in response.

Pulling off Sofia’s nipple with a wet pop, Raihan blinked up at her through dark eyelashes. A moment later, a grin spread across his face.

“So,” he said. “Shall we shag now or shag later?”

Sofia dissolved into laughter; she grabbed at her stomach and rolled away from Raihan, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

“What?” Raihan asked, sounding both confused and amused. “What’s so funny?”

“Who -” Sofia started, wiping at the tears gathering in her eyes. She continued laughing, and soon, Raihan began laughing, too, rolling over in bed so that his nose was touching hers. “Who -” Sofia began again, but she was laughing too hard to get the words out.

“I have no idea what you find so funny,” Raihan said with a laugh, reaching up and cupping her cheek gently again.

“Shag? You could have gone for any pickup line in the world,” Sofia laughed, shaking her head.

“Shag’s not that bad of a word!” Raihan protested with a chuckle, pulling her into a kiss.

“Who says shag? Especially when asking their girlfriend for sex?” Sofia giggled.

“I say shag,” Raihan laughed, his eyes lighting up when Sofia grabbed his shoulders and rolled so that she was on top of him, dropping the towel from her body.

 _Now_ they were getting somewhere, Raihan thought as he admired his girlfriend. The mood may not have been as serious as it had been when they’d started this morning, but who needed seriousness, anyway? Fun could be just as sexy.

“It’s not the word, per se,” Sofia explained, settling her hips over Raihan’s and grinding down into his cock, which was still hard against her. The feeling of his bare manhood against her heat was exactly what she’d been craving; she could feel her own wetness increasing at the sensation.

“No? So what is it, then?” Raihan asked, grabbing Sofia’s hips and pulling her down against him.

“It’s - oh, come on, you really want me to relive it? You getting all serious, looking up at me with that smolder -”

Raihan’s hands reached up for her shoulders, and he pulled her down into a kiss, opening his mouth to her and letting her tongue tangle with his. They move together passionately; after a long, hungry moment, Raihan pulled away and grinned up at the radiant woman above him.

“You really think I have a smolder?” He asked cheekily.

“Oh, by Arceus,” Sofia laughed, shaking her head and sitting up straight again. “You are irrepressible -”

“I know,” Raihan grinned. “Irrepressible is the right word for me. After all, it’s difficult for even me to believe I’m still hard, after all the embarrassments I’ve suffered tonight.”

Sofia smirked at this, reaching behind herself and wrapping her hand around Raihan’s cock. She moved her hand to his thick base, then gave him a few teasing, languid pumps.

“Guess you must really want to shag,” Sofia purred.

This time, Raihan was the one to break down in laughter; he sat up, arms wrapping around Sofia’s waist, and pressed his face into her chest again.

“Okay,” he admitted. “I see your point. I won’t use shag in a serious context again.”

“Mm,” Sofia hummed, taking Raihan’s hand and placing it over her clit. He began to rub at her eagerly, closing his mouth over the other nipple which he’d neglected earlier. “Good thing this isn’t a serious context, then, isn’t it?” Sofia addded; she felt Raihan’s lips curve into a smile against her skin at her words.

“Suppose we’re having a bit too much fun for this to be entirely serious,” he admitted, rubbing circles over her clit faster. “I kind of like it.”

“I definitely like it,” Sofia declared, continuing to pump at Raihan’s length. She was already beginning to ache with need for Raihan; she had been so pent up all day, and now he was finally here, real and solid and warm under her. “Are you ready for me?” Sofia breathed, her hand stilling at the Dragon Tamer’s tip. She rubbed her thumb playfully over his head, enjoying the way he gasped and bucked underneath her.

He was as needy as she was, right now.

“Yes,” he groaned back. “Very ready.”

“Good,” Sofia decided, raising herself up and moving back just enough to let her line herself up with Raihan’s cock. His tip prodded at her entrance, and she slowly sank onto him, enjoying the way his girth filled her. “I don’t want to wait another moment to feel you.”

“Yeah,” Raihan said, a playful grin coming to his face. “Who knows what could happen if we waited? Maybe I’d manage to fall out of bed, or something.”

“Not worth the risk,” Sofia agreed with a small laugh. “Better to go at it immediately than to see if anything could come between us, what, a third time?” She felt herself adjusting to Raihan’s size, and she slowly raised herself up, savoring the deicious friction of his length inside her.

“I think that would be the fourth. Or the fifth, actually, depending on how you count things,” Raihan chuckled, settling his hands on her hips again so he could help her move. She lowered herself down, almost salaciously slowly, and he thrusted up into her in time with her movement. Sofia giggled at this, leaning down enough to allow her to kiss Raihan again. This time, he entered her mouth, exploring her hungrily, passionately.

She pulled away too soon, looking down at him quizzically and stilling her movements. Raihan missed the way she felt as soon as she stops.

“What was the punchline to that joke you were going to tell me earlier?” When Raihan frowned at her, she laughed . “You know. The one that sounded like it was gonna be really cheesy. It was something like, what do you call a Turtonator who’s really popular?” Raihan groaned at this, actually throwing one arm across his eyes and turning his head away. “It’s that good, huh?” Sofia deadpanned; she didn’t know why she’d expect anything other than a groan-worthy pun.

“Yeah. You still wanna hear it?”

“Yeah,” Sofia agreed, bracing herself, though she was still smiling, herself.

“You call them a shell-ebrity,” Raihan said. Sofia groans and laughs. 

“All right,” she agreed, beginning to move again. “That’s pretty good.”

“You’re only saying that because you love me,” Raihan smiled.

“I do love you,” Sofia breathed in response, leaning down to pepper his cheeks in little kisses while she continued to move her hips up down Raihan’s length. Raihan squirmed beneath her in pleasure, thrusting up into her in return; his hand started again on her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Raihan groaned. “I love you, too. You - you feel so perfect, you know. And you look so perfect, bouncing on my cock like that.”

“Yeah?” Sofia grinned. “You like this?”

“You have no idea,” Raihan agreed.

A moment later, a needy groan tore its way out of Sofia’s throat. She wasn’t sure if Raihan grabbed her or if she grabbed for him, or if it was both of them at once, but suddenly she was putting her weight forward on his chest, holding on to his shoulders for dear life.

“I just want to be close to you,” Raihan murmured, grasping at her shoulders and her hips, pulling her down into him as firmly as he could. He held her there while he thrusted up into her, setting a brutal pace.

Sofia made another noise - this one high-pitched and keening - and she followed it up with a call of Raihan’s name. She planted her lips on Raihan’s, kissing him firmly, deeply, and biting at his lower lip as she pulled away. Raihan moaned his appreciation as she worked her way down his jawline, then down his neck to his collarbone, biting and kissing and sucking and soothing with her tongue the whole way, accentuating her work with cries of his name every now and then.

“Wanna get deeper,” Raihan mumbled, sitting up and pulling Sofia still closer to him. Sofia wrapeds her legs around his waist as Raihan grabbed her by the hips, supporting her weight easily. In this position, he _did_ manage to get deeper, and his support of her body meant he would be in total control of the pace.

Or so he thought. It wasn’t long until Sofia was biting into his shoulder, murmuring a string of curses mingled with his name, and urging him to go faster with her legs.

Raihan was happy to oblige.

He pounded up into her, moving as quickly as he can, letting his arms help bounce Sofia on his cock. Sofia’s cries turned into genuine screams of pleasure, and Raihan felt his orgasm impending.

“Come for me, Sof,” he groaned. “Come on my cock.”

And she did, wave after wave of white hot pleasure washing over her while her legs shook and her upper body went slack. Raihan managed to support her weight and keep thrusting while her walls clampd around him, but even he could feel the way his hips began to stutter, his movements growing erratic as pleasure overtook him.

He lifted Sofia off his cock entirely and came with a low groan, sending a few spurts of come onto Sofia’s stomach - and his, too, for that matter.

As his orgasm faded away, he groaned again, leaning forward and touching his forehead to Sofia’s. She was absolutely relaxed in his arms, a blissed out expression on her face; Raihan was sure he looked similar.

“That was great,” Raihan hummed, cupping Sofia’s face and pressing a kiss to Sofia’s cheek. Sof blushed and Raihan’s stomach did a flip. They just fucked, and she blushed over a kiss. Could his girlfriend get any cuter?

“It _was_ great,” Sofia agreed, pressing a kiss to Raihan’s lips in return. “I, uh…don’t suppose you’d be up for a round two?”

Raihan laughed at this, nuzzling into Sofia’s neck.

“You are insatiable, woman!” He exclaimed. Sofia laughed in return, her fingertips dancing along his back.

“So…is that a yes?” She asked coyly; Raihan didn’t have to see her to know that there was a smirk all over her face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first,” Raihan mumbled. “And then let’s see what I can do.”

Sofia sighed with happiness, her legs tightening around his waist just the slightest bit as she ground down onto his mostly-softened cock. Despite his recent release, he still felt a twitch of excitement at her movements.

This was gonna be one amazing night.


End file.
